isto não está acontecendo
by Tixa- chan
Summary: pode se dizer que é como que uma continuação do verdade está la fora, mas é passado alguns anos. peço desculpa por ter desistido da fic mas fiquei sem ideias para continuar por isso pus isto. espero que gostem e que comentem!


**Isto não está acontecendo!**

Uma mulher corria desesperadamente entre as grandes árvores daquela floresta frente à sua casa, junto de sua única filha. A mulher e a criança estavam de camisola branca quase que iguais, porém muito sujas pela lama e rasgadas por espinhos que tinham em alguns galhos de árvores. Suas respirações estavam um tanto alteradas e seus pulmões já doíam pela corrida. A menina seguia sua mãe sem entender o motivo e por descuidado tropeçou numa raiz que estava levantada do solo e caiu no chão. A mãe da garota pegou-a no colo e voltou a correr recusando-se a olhar para trás. Porém, um feixe de luz branca surgiu sobre suas cabeças e ambas pararam de correr. A luz foi ficando cada vez mais forte e as duas começaram a se desesperar.  
- Por favor, deixe-nos em paz! - gritava a mãe da garota - Por favor!  
- O que ta acontecendo mamãe? - gritava a garota abraçando sua mãe com força.  
A luz ficou mais forte a ponto de cegar os olhos. As duas se abraçaram o mais forte que podiam para ter certeza de que ficariam juntas. E, repentinamente, a luz sumiu, e junto dela a pequena garota também. A mulher ficou lá, paralisada, sem mexer um músculo sequer. De repente, ela levou a mão à cabeça e sentiu uma lágrima sair de seus olhos.  
- ...Não... - disse ela com a voz extremamente rouca enquanto sentou-se de joelhos no chão. Ela tirou suas mãos da cabeça e colocou-as no chão ao mesmo tempo em que inclinou sua cabeça para cima - NÃÃÃO!

Era manhã de uma quarta-feira e Sakura e Shaoran estavam numa clínica com a finalidade de entrevistar uma mulher que, durante a madrugada, teve uma certa visão e sua filha sumiu misteriosamente.  
Sakura acabara de ler os relatórios com toda a atenção e virou-se para encarar seu parceiro. Este último estava na recepção da clínica conversando alegremente com a recepcionista. Sakura soltou um suspiro e levou a mão à testa "Shaoran não pode ver nenhuma mulher esbelta que já se sente o dono da casa." Pensou consigo mesmo enquanto retirava sua mão da testa e partiu em direção do balcão de recepção. Enquanto se aproximava, escutava atentamente a "magnífica" estória de seu companheiro:  
- ...Aí nós fomos até o ambulatório do colégio e fizemos uma guerra de seringas. No dia seguinte todo mundo acordou com dor no traseiro e...  
- Com licença. - Disse Sakura cortando o assunto de Shaoran pela metade enquanto lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante. - Acho que já podemos conversar com a senhorita Sonomi, não acha? Já se passaram os 15 minutos e temos que investigar o local do ocorrido.  
Shaoran olhou para Sakura com um sorriso como quem dizia "Por que você cortou o meu barato?" e balançou a cabeça afirmando o que Sakura acabara de falar.  
- Depois conversamos. - despediu-se da recepcionista e essa sorriu em resposta.  
Sakura pegou o braço de Shaoran e puxou-o andando apressada.  
- Ei, mas que diabos está fazendo!  
- Temos que resolver um caso, agente Li, e você perde seu precioso tempo xavecando recepcionistas de clínicas! Quando você vai melhorar heim?  
Shaoran parou frente a Sakura e segurou-a em seus braços.  
- Ficou com ciúmes foi?  
- Você nunca me viu com ciúmes Shaoran.  
- Estou vendo agora, não estou?  
- Não, não está.  
Voltaram a andar e Shaoran sorria como se estivesse satisfeito. Passou um braço pelas costas de Sakura e apoiou sua mão no ombro dela. Adorava vê-la com ciúmes, parecia que ficava mais bonita enquanto está irritada. E ela não reagiu ao toque de seu companheiro, deixou do jeito que está. Sente-se segura nos braços de Shaoran embora muitas vezes ele a decepciona.  
Pararam frente a uma sala e ficaram a observar uma mulher que questionava Sonomi. Ela levantou-se ao ver que os agentes estavam prontos para entrar e dirigiu-se até a porta.  
- Vocês devem ser os agentes do FBI, não é? Chamo-me Keiko Akimura - cumprimentou Sakura e Shaoran apertando-lhes a mão - e sou formada em psicologia.  
- Eu sou a agente Sakura Kinomoto e este é meu parceiro, agente Shaoran Li. Senhorita Keiko, o que você pode nos dizer sobre o caso de Sonomi Daidoudji? - perguntou Sakura cruzando os braços.  
Keiko tornou a olhar para Sonomi através da janela de vidro da sala e suspirou. Cruzou os braços da mesma maneira que Sakura e encarou-a dando a resposta:  
- Realmente é um caso muito difícil de se explicar, agente Kinomoto. Ela não me falou nada e ficava apenas escrevendo números num papel.  
- Podemos conversar com ela? - perguntou Shaoran.  
- Claro, se vocês conseguirem...  
Shaoran olhou para Sakura e entrou na sala sendo seguido por sua companheira. Esta última fechou a porta e dirigiu-se até a mulher.  
Do lado de fora, Keiko observava tudo com olhos bastante curiosos.  
Shaoran puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Sonomi enquanto observava-a escrever uma seqüência de números num papel inúmeras vezes: 0092. Aquilo deixou Shaoran curioso, porém não falou nada a respeito.  
- Oi eu sou o agente Shaoran do FBI e queria que você me respondesse algumas perguntas. Acha que pode fazer isso?  
Mas a mulher nada falou, nem se quer moveu seus olhos para encarar os dois estranhos que estavam em sua presença.  
- É para o seu bem. - Disse Sakura aproximando-se de Sonomi e apoiou sua mão sobre as mãos dela. Olhou para os números escritos no papel e encarou-a novamente. - Deve estar sentindo muita falta de sua filha. - porém, esta continuou a ficar muda e não movia nenhum músculo sequer. - Eu também ficaria assim caso minha filha sumisse, mas se eu não falasse nada para ninguém, eu não teria a chance de acha-la.  
Sonomi levantou seus olhos e, pela primeira vez, encarou Sakura profundamente.  
- Você quer sua filha de volta, não quer? - Mais uma vez Sakura perguntou enquanto deixava suas mãos sobre as mãos de Sonomi. Esta continuou a ficar quieta, porém, algumas lágrimas saíram de seus olhos e correram em seu rosto.  
- ...Não quero mais... - respondeu com a voz rouca e tornou a ficar quieta.  
Sakura encarou Shaoran extremamente espantada com a única resposta daquela mulher. Insistiu em encara-la por mais um tempo antes de fazer outra pergunta:  
- Por quê?  
Shaoran levantou-se da cadeira e ajoelhou frente a Sonomi.  
- Está com medo de ver sua filha diferente do normal, não é? - perguntou Shaoran com o rosto sério enquanto observava a reação de Sonomi. Ela levantou seus olhos encharcados pelas lágrimas e encarou Shaoran com um certo espanto em seu olhar. - Pelo que li no seu relatório, o seu marido sumiu a dois anos atrás pelo mesmo motivo descrito e nunca mais apareceu.  
Sonomi continuava a encarar Shaoran com a boca semi-aberta até que algumas palavras resolveram sair:  
- Eu...tenho medo...  
Sakura observava o diálogo dos dois com muita dúvida. Sua cabeça não conseguia entender mais nada do que estavam falando. Viu que Shaoran apoiou sua mão na mão de Sonomi da mesma maneira que ela havia feito minutos atrás.  
- Eu sei o que sente, sei o medo que corre dentro de você... Eu já passei pela mesma coisa e perdi a minha irmã caçula, Sonomi. Preciso que você me fale o que aconteceu para te ajudar a achar a sua filha e para eu encontrar a minha irmã.  
Sonomi e Sakura olhavam dignadas para Shaoran. Trabalham juntos a sete anos e ele nunca contou nada sobre o sumiço de sua irmã para Sakura. "Será que é esse o verdadeiro motivo para Shaoran abrir essas investigações?" pensou consigo própria e ficou a espera de alguma reação de Sonomi.  
Ela encolheu suas pernas para perto de si e, com a testa apoiada nos joelhos, falou:  
- Eu estava jantando com Nadeshiko...quando as luzes apagaram. Fui até a caixa de luz que fica próxima da janela e vi uma imensa claridade vindo do céu...  
Sakura cruzou seus braços e desviou os olhos para a janela. Viu que a psicóloga permanecia em pé e olhava curiosa para o diálogo de Shaoran e Sonomi. Se bem que Sakura já estava achando aquela estória uma besteira total. Mas continuou a escutar atentamente...  
- E o que foi que você fez depois? - Perguntou Shaoran.  
- Eu lembrei que o mesmo aconteceu com o meu marido e não queria que levassem minha filha ou eu própria. Depois eu peguei a mão de Nadeshiko e fugimos de casa em direção da floresta...  
- E foi nesse momento que sua filha sumiu? - Insistiu Shaoran.  
Mais uma vez, Sonomi sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas porém tentou manter a calma e continuou a falar com a voz trêmula:  
- Ela tropeçou numa raiz de árvore e, quando a peguei no colo, a luz estava sobre nossas cabeças. E quando a luz desapareceu, Nadeshiko sumiu junto e fiquei sozinha...  
Sonomi abaixou sua cabeça e Shaoran olhou para Sakura. Esta parecia um pouco constrangida com o fato descrito por aquela mulher, mas achou melhor não falar nada em sua presença.  
- Senhorita Sonomi, eu prometo que vou achar a sua filha. Não importa o tempo ou o lugar, mas vou acha-la. - ele apertou a mão de Sonomi em sinal de segurança e retirou-se da sala sem falar mais nada.  
Sakura estranhou o gesto de seu parceiro e, como ele, saiu da sala deixando Sonomi sozinha.  
- Como vocês conseguiram? - perguntou a psicóloga Keiko indignada ao ver que Sonomi respondera todas as perguntas dos agentes.  
- Eu também quero saber. - respondeu Sakura com passos apertados para alcançar Shaoran.  
Saiu da clínica e viu Shaoran entrando no carro. Apressou-se ainda mais para chegar no carro a tempo.  
- O que está fazendo? Ia me deixar sozinha aqui?  
- Claro que não, você sempre aparece nas horas certas Sakura.  
Shaoran apoiou sua mão na perna de Sakura e olhou profundamente em seus olhos com um sorriso estampado em seus lábios. Sakura retribuiu o sorriso mas não esqueceu de expor sua dúvida.  
- O que era aquilo que ela estava escrevendo no papel?  
- Não sei, mas creio que deve ser algo importante.  
- Um código?  
- Talvez...  
Sakura suspirou e voltou a questionar Shaoran.  
- Por que nunca me falou sobre o desaparecimento de sua irmã?  
Antes de responder a essa pergunta, ele colocou suas mãos no volante e deu a partida  
- Para onde estamos indo?  
- Nossa, qual pergunta você quer que eu responda?  
- Todas, mas me fale primeiro aonde estamos indo.  
- Para a casa de Sonomi. Quero tirar algumas conclusões.  
- Você acreditou naquela baboseira Shaoran? Acha mesmo que foram os extraterrestres que raptaram a filha dela?  
- Acredito pois o mesmo aconteceu com a minha irmã. - Virou seu rosto para encarar Sakura e viu que esta fazia o mesmo, como se quisesse escutar a sua estória. - Bem, eu tinha 12 anos e ela 8. Dormíamos no mesmo quarto, desde bebês. No mês seguinte, íamos ter quartos separados, mas esse dia nunca chegou, porque uma noite ela desapareceu da cama, sumiu no ar.  
- Como pode uma criança sumir do nada?  
- Ninguém sabe. Minha família tinha bastante dinheiro, seríamos capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para acha-la. Estávamos até esperando um pedido de resgate mas nada aconteceu. Tentei esquece-la, mas nunca consegui.  
- A dor ainda está dentro de você, não é?  
- É sim... - concordou Shaoran - Mas eu sou a única testemunha disso tudo, sou o único que vi como que MeiLin desapareceu e foi da mesma maneira que Sonomi contou, mas nunca contei a ninguém pois ninguém acreditaria em mim. Tinha só 12 anos!  
Sakura virou seu rosto para a estrada e ficou assim, observando-a. Não sabia o que dizer para seu parceiro, não mesmo. Não sabia se acreditava, se ignorava, simplesmente não sabia...

Cerca de uns quarenta minutos se passaram e Shaoran estacionou o carro frente à casa de Sonomi. Era uma casa grande e bonita, ficava um pouco isolada das demais casas. Ao lado tinha uma floresta, devia ser lá onde Sonomi correra com sua filha na noite passada e onde a menina sumiu. Talvez houvesse alguma pista por lá.  
O local estava interditado pela polícia local, e alguns guardas pediram a identificação dos agentes. Mostraram seus crachás e se apresentaram.  
- Eu sou o agente Li e esta é minha parceira agente Kinomoto, somos do FBI e estamos sob investigação desse caso.  
- Oh, que bom que vocês chegaram, eu sou o xerife Saburo e interditei a região onde Sonomi disse que a garota sumiu. Quero que vejam algo!  
Os agentes entreolharam-se curiosos e seguiram o xerife para dentro da floresta. Não demorou nada para pararem novamente e o xerife apontou para o local do crime.  
- Ali! Estão vendo? - com o dedo, fez um sinal de círculo ao redor daquele mato. - Está uma marca de círculo no chão, parece que queimaram a terra. E mais a esquerda estão alguns números desenhados no chão.  
Shaoran aproximou-se e seguiu com os olhos aquele círculo. Era grande, e no centro havia outro círculo menor. Talvez fora ali que Sonomi ficou com Nadeshiko. Depois foi ao local onde o xerife dissera que havia alguns números desenhados. Sakura seguiu Shaoran porém seus olhos estavam espantados diante do que via. No momento, não saberia dizer o que ou quem fez aquele desenho.  
- 0092. - Foi a única coisa que Shaoran disse.  
- É o mesmo número que Sonomi escreveu no papel! - exclamou Sakura.  
- E então? Suspeitam de alguma coisa? - perguntou o xerife certo de que nem eles sabem o que era aquilo.  
- Particularmente eu sei o que é, mas não posso expor minha tese sem ter apoio. - disse Shaoran enquanto olhava para Sakura com um sorriso tímido. - Vou dar uma olhada na casa dela, com licença...  
O xerife aceitou e os agentes foram até a casa de Sonomi.  
Sakura estava aborrecida com os foras que Shaoran estava lhe mandando neste curto tempo do caso.  
- Escuta Shaoran, se você sabe que eu não acredito nessas suas teses maravilhosas, então por que falar nelas?  
- Olha, como explica aquele círculo e aqueles números na mata?  
- Muito simples! Alguém veio com uma tocha de fogo e desenhou um círculo.  
- Deve ser um ótimo desenhista, pois os dois círculos estavam redondinhos.  
- Shaoran, eu não vi nada do que você viu nem o que Sonomi viu, mas acho isso um fato que não se pode jogar a culpa em ETs. Existem muitas explicações para esse seqüestro.  
- Sério? Me fale uma que explique como eles usaram a luz vindo do céu, como raptaram a menina no colo de sua mãe e porque pegaram justamente aquela criança.  
Sakura, aborrecida, cruzou seus braços e aproximou-se de Shaoran encarando-o.  
- Olha, eu NÃO sei como fizeram isso e NÃO sei porque fizeram isso, mas sei que não tem nada ligado com os alienígenas de marte.  
- E como você tem tanta certeza, heim? - gritou Shaoran e saiu deixando Sakura sozinha.  
Ela já estava acostumada com isso, trabalha com Shaoran a sete anos e ele sempre escolhe as respostas mais absurdas para resolver esses tipos de casos. Mas mesmo no meio de tanto absurdo, Sakura ama ele. E foi com este pensamento que sorriu e dirigiu-se para a casa de Sonomi.  
Viu que Shaoran andava sem rumo dentro da casa, não sabia por onde olhar ou o que procurar. Mexia em tudo que via na sua frente mas nada lhe satisfazia. Sakura aproximou-se dele observando-o sem que este percebesse:  
- O que está fazendo?  
- Tentando descobrir algo sobre o desaparecimento do marido de Sonomi. Não é possível, tem que ter alguma coisa aqui!  
- Shaoran... - disse Sakura colocando sua mão sobre o ombro dele e este virou-se para encara-la - Seja lá o que estiver procurando, aqui não vai achar nada. Talvez seria melhor perguntar para Sonomi, não acha?  
Shaoran olhava para Sakura com tristeza. Sabia que ela queria ajuda-lo mas não pode se não acredita nele. E não era apenas esse caso que o perturbava, era a grande semelhança que existia com o caso de sua irmã. Talvez se ele seguir este caminho, ele poderá descobrir algo, ou também pode descobrir nada.  
- Eu não consigo faze-la mudar de idéia, não é Sakura? Acho que só vai acreditar em mim quando perder algo extremamente importante de sua vida.  
- Isso nunca vai acontecer Shaoran, e como cientista eu acredito naquilo que devo acreditar.  
Ele afirmou com a cabeça e logo soltou um sorriso. Abriu seus braços e foi até Sakura dando-lhe um forte abraço e um beijo em sua testa. Esta retribuiu ao abraço e apoiou sua cabeça no forte ombro de Shaoran.  
- Desculpe... - disse Shaoran - Eu estava nervoso e nem percebi que gritei com você.  
- Tudo bem... Acho que somos dois nervosos e eu não fui justa em desafiar você.  
Shaoran riu. Segurou o rosto de Sakura com suas mãos e olhava profundamente em seus olhos. - Nunca me desafiou, Sakura.  
Seus rostos inclinaram um pouco até sentirem seus lábios tocarem suavemente. Era uma sensação maravilhosa para ambos, e queriam ficar assim, juntos, para o resto de suas vidas. Porém, o clima romântico quebrou-se quando o celular de Shaoran tocou.  
- Shaoran Li.  
- Aonde vocês estão? - era a voz de Fujitaka.  
- Na casa da senhorita Sonomi, por que?  
- Deviam tomar mais cuidado com o que falam!  
- Como assim senhor?

Quarenta minutos depois, Shaoran e Sakura estavam de volta na clínica e andavam extremamente apressados. Shaoran abriu a porta com violência e dirigiu-se automaticamente para a recepção.  
- Por que deixaram que eles a levassem? - gritou Shaoran para a recepcionista que, ainda hoje, xavecou-a um bocado.  
- Eu não pude fazer nada! - respondeu a pobre mulher encolhendo-se diante da fúria de Shaoran. - Eles simplesmente vieram aqui, ameaçaram-nos de morte caso não entregássemos a senhorita Sonomi.  
- Droga! - disse Shaoran dando um soco no balcão.  
- Acalme-se Shaoran! - disse Sakura um tanto assustada com a reação de seu parceiro.  
- Senhores! - Uma voz veio do corredor e os agentes viraram-se para ver. Era Keiko, a psicóloga que questionou Sonomi sem obter respostas. - Tenham calma, por favor.  
- Calma! - disse Shaoran se aproximando da outra mulher - Você sabe o que eles farão com ela? Provavelmente tirarão a sua memória ou então sumirão com ela, só isso, o que acha heim?  
Keiko recuou um pouco ao perceber que Shaoran estava realmente nervoso e abaixou sua cabeça um pouco.  
- Desculpe...  
- Mas afinal, quem são "eles"? - perguntou Sakura sem entender nada.  
- "Eles" - disse Shaoran virando-se para Sakura - são pessoas que sabem de tudo e fazem qualquer coisa para não mostrar a verdade para o mundo. Fazem de tudo para que essas pessoas que tiveram certas visões, esquecerem ou não falarem nada a respeito do que viu. Temos que tomar cuidado com os nossos olhos e com nossa boca, pois nem sempre o que a gente vê, a gente pode sair por aí contando.  
- Quer dizer então que eles vão apagar a memória de Sonomi? - perguntou Sakura.  
- Provavelmente. Droga, justo agora que precisávamos fazer algumas perguntas para ela.  
Shaoran andava sem rumo pelo salão da clínica. Sakura não sabia o que dizer naquele momento, mas o silêncio foi interrompido por uma voz conhecida.  
- Fujitaka! - Disse Sakura um pouco surpresa.  
Shaoran arregalou seus olhos e dirigiu-se até Fujitaka. - Ainda está aqui? Por que não foi atrás daquela mulher?  
- Sou eu quem impõe as ordens aqui, agente Li. - Fujitaka encarou o agente e este ficou quieto tomando consciência do que acabara de dizer. Fujitaka apoiou sua mão em seu ombro e tentou encoraja-lo. - Eu sei como se sente Li, mas não podíamos fazer nada contra eles.  
- Sei que você sabe para onde eles foram senhor Fujitaka, e gostaria que me passasse o endereço.  
Ambos ficaram quietos, encarando-se, sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Sakura olhava para os dois à espera de uma reação, embora não demorou para Fujitaka mexer seus lábios novamente:  
- Se for lá Shaoran, você pode morrer.  
Sakura gelou ao ouvir aquilo e olhou para Shaoran para ver o que este diria. Rezava consigo mesmo para que Shaoran desistisse dessa idéia maluca.  
- Acha que indo lá, você pode descobrir algo sobre a sua irmã, não é? - continuou Fujitaka  
- Isso não tem nada a ver senhor. Quero apenas encerar esse caso com pelo menos uma vida salva.  
Fujitaka sabia que as intenções de Shaoran não eram apenas aquela. Mas vendo-se como um pai que proibi seu filho de sair, resolveu dar-lhe o endereço. Shaoran guardou dentro de seu terno e saiu da clínica bastante apressado. Sakura seguiu-o, quase não conseguiu alcança-lo, e entrou no carro.  
- Escuta Sakura, quero que você fique aqui. Isso será uma operação perigosa.  
- Shaoran, esqueceu que somos parceiros? Sei que se preocupa comigo, mas se você morrer, eu morro junto!  
Shaoran nada respondeu. Olhou para Sakura com a face séria e voltou suas mãos para o volante.

Havia escurecido, deviam ser cerca de sete horas da noite. A estrada já não era feita de cimento e a paisagem do deserto estava escondida pela escuridão da noite. Shaoran viu algo brilhar no horizonte, finalmente chegou em seu destino. Parou o carro suavemente e desligou o motor. Olhou para sua parceira e viu que esta dormia tranqüilamente e encolhida pelo frio. Passou a mão em seus cabelos brilhantes descendo depois para seu rosto suave. Sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo na testa sem ter a intenção de acorda-la. Afastou-se dela e abriu a porta devagar. Ao sair, deu uma última olhada para Sakura e encostou sua porta suavemente.  
"Está na hora" foi o que pensou e logo passou a andar apressado. Pegou de seu bolso uma pequena lanterna e apontou para o norte encontrando um portão de arame farpado e uma placa que dizia "Proibida a entrada de estranhos". Ignorou completamente o anúncio da placa e fez um esforço para passar por debaixo do arame sem se machucar. Sentiu o arame rasgar sua jaqueta e cortar suas costas de leve, o que o fez soltar um leve gemido. Mas isso não importa, o duro agora era passar pelo campo minado. Respirou fundo e apontou a luz da lanterna para o chão. Os pontos mais suspeitos foram evitados de ser pisados. Levantou sua cabeça e viu que ainda estava muito longe da luz. "Se continuar nesse ritmo, só vou chegar amanhã." Fez a primeira coisa que veio em mente: guardou a lanterna e correu pelo campo em saltos. Se algum estouro aparecesse, tudo estaria perdido. Mas Shaoran estava confiante demais e passou pelas minas sem que elas explodissem. Passou a mão pela testa em sinal de alívio e agachou para evitar suspeitas. Estava na beira de uma ladeira e parou um pouco para contemplar aquela paisagem.  
A luz que havia visto era de uma torre de caixa d'água iluminada e próximo dela havia uma espécie de cúpula branca extremamente grande. Atrás havia uma pequena casa que parecia ser um laboratório. Shaoran passou seus olhos pelos guardas que rodeavam o local e pensou em uma estratégia eficaz. Percebeu que um dos guardas estava sozinho e foi em direção dele que seguiu. Escondeu-se atrás de uma caminhonete até ter certeza de que o guarda estava distraído. Foi quando avançou em cima dele e deu-lhe um soco extremamente forte no nariz e caiu inconsciente no chão. Shaoran arrastou-o para trás da caminhonete e trocou suas roupas o mais rápido possível.  
Estava pronto, o mais difícil já havia passado, porém ainda não era a hora certa para comemorar. Nos primeiros minutos fingiu ser um guarda de verdade mas quando viu uma oportunidade saiu daquele local e dirigiu-se a uma porta na direita daquela cúpula onde havia um aviso: Não entre sem autorização. Antes de entrar olhou por todos os lados para ver se não havia ninguém ou se havia alguma câmera escondida. Entrou rapidamente e arrumou sua arma em suas mãos, era perigoso andar sem uma arma na mão. Estava num corredor pequeno e vazio, havia apenas uma porta de aço em sua frente e um teclado com números.  
- Ah, não brinca! - exclamou Shaoran ao perceber que precisava digitar uma senha para entrar.  
Tentou alguns números malucos mas não conseguia nada. Estava quase desistindo, mas lembrou-se de uma seqüência importante: 0092. A porta abriu-se devagar e entrou boquiaberto na sala. Era gigante, e estava cheia de cápsulas cobertas por lençóis e com números gravados. Shaoran tirou o primeiro lençol que viu e espantou-se com o que seus olhos acabaram de ver: um cadáver de um homem nu dentro da cápsula coberto por um líquido esverdeado. Sentiu seu coração bater cada vez mais forte e foi tirando os lençóis das outras cápsulas. Estava tão assustado que não percebeu a micro-câmera que filmava todos os seus movimentos.

Sakura sentiu seu rosto gelar e abriu lentamente os seus olhos verde esmeraldas. Esticou suas pernas e braços espreguiçando-se e coçou seus olhos:  
- Já chegamos Shaoran?  
Viu que este não respondeu e olhou imediatamente para seu lado esquerdo. Estava sozinha. Começou a entrar em pânico e retirou seu cinto de segurança desesperadamente. Pegou uma lanterna e ligou-a assim que saiu do carro.  
- Shaoran! - gritou enquanto tentava identificar o local em que estava. - Aonde está você? - mas nenhuma resposta apareceu além do silêncio daquela noite.  
Olhou para o norte e viu uma luz, bem longe. Pegou sua arma e foi para lá que correu, tinha certeza de que Shaoran estava lá. Deparou-se com a mesma placa que Shaoran havia visto. "Isso é uma área militar!" foi o que pensou. Pegou um pedaço de tecido rasgado que estava no arame farpado e viu que era da jaqueta de Shaoran, tinha certeza. Levantou o rosto dominado pelo desespero e agachou-se para passar Poe baixo do arame. Viu que outros carros chegaram naquele lugar e pararam próximo ao seu. Fujitaka e outros oficiais do FBI foram ao encontro de Sakura e tentaram impedi-la.  
- Onde pensa que vai Sakura? - Disse Fujitaka enquanto segurava o braço de Sakura.  
- Me larga! Eu vou ajudar o Shaoran!  
- Não vai mais agente Kinomoto! - Gritou Fujitaka apertando suas mãos nos braços de Sakura. - Se for lá você poderá morrer! - dizia num tom mais baixo e soltou os braços de Sakura.  
Esta última passou a fitar Fujitaka e sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas. Abaixou sua cabeça e encostou-a no ombro do diretor assistente. Fujitaka guiou-a até o carro e saíram de lá o mais rápido possível.

Shaoran continuava a arrancar os lençóis daquelas cápsulas sem reconhecer nenhuma daquelas pessoas. Até que encontrou uma cápsula com um nome conhecido: Sonomi Daidouji. Arrancou o lençol e viu Sonomi nas mesmas condições que as demais pessoas. Estava pasmo, não poderia mais fazer as perguntas para Sonomi.  
Ao lado dela estava uma cápsula com o nome de Nadeshiko. Retirou o lençol mas estava vazio. Ficou surpreso e confuso ao mesmo tempo. Como num estalar de dedos, lembrou-se de outra pessoa importante que talvez estaria dentro destas cápsulas. Correu pelos corredores da sala até chegar na letra M. Diminuiu seus passos e parou frente a uma cápsula com o nome de MeiLin Li. Sentiu seu corpo inteiro estremecer e levou a mão trêmula para arrancar o lençol que tapava a visão. A cápsula estava vazia, o que deixou Shaoran mais confuso. Não sabia se suspirava aliviado ou se suspirava desesperado.  
Luzes vermelhas começaram a piscar na sala em que estava e a porta principal abriu. Muitos homens vestidos de roupas brancas e estranhas entraram na sala e vasculharam tudo. Shaoran escondeu-se entre duas cápsulas e percebeu que estava num beco sem saída, mas a esperança ainda pulsava em seu sangue. Correu rapidamente pela mesma porta no qual havia entrado porém outros homens apareceram e cercaram-no.  
- Vocês têm medo de nós descobrirmos a verdade, não é? - gritava em desespero para todos aqueles homens que estavam se aproximando dele. - Podem fazer o que quiser comigo, mas eu ainda vou descobrir!  
Um dos guardas pegou uma seringa de seu bolso e aplicou uma vacina no pescoço de Shaoran. Aos poucos sentiu-se tonto e caiu no chão inconsciente.

Sakura sentiu o calor da luz do sol bater em seu rosto e sentou rapidamente. Seus olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar na noite anterior, e que noite! Dormiu apenas quatro horas e continua sentindo-se péssima.  
Foi ao banheiro e lavou seu rosto com água fria, talvez dessa maneira poderia ficar com a cara melhor. O telefone da sala tocou e correu para atender. Era Fujitaka.  
- Sakura, acordei você?  
- Não...já estava acordada. Que notícias trás?  
Fujitaka ficou um pouco quieto mas logo voltou a falar - Shaoran está aqui.  
Mais uma vez os olhos de Sakura ficaram encharcados pelas lágrimas e desligou o telefone imediatamente

Quinze minutos depois, Sakura estava nos corredores do FBI e andava em direção à sala de Fujitaka. Não pediu permissão para a secretária e nem bateu na porta, abriu-a com força e viu Shaoran sentado em uma poltrona frente a Fujitaka. Ele olhava para Sakura e sorriu:  
- O que foi? O gato comeu a sua língua?  
Sakura sorriu timidamente e abraçou seu parceiro com toda a sua força. Este retribuiu ao abraço e afastou Sakura de si por um instante.  
- Por que está chorando?  
Sakura ignorou o comentário de Shaoran e enxugou suas lágrimas.  
- Como escapou daquela base Shaoran? - perguntou ela bastante curiosa.  
- Base? Que base?  
A sala ficara quieta. Sakura olhou para Fujitaka e este fez o mesmo. Voltou a olhar para seu parceiro e insistiu mais uma vez na pergunta:  
- Aquela base militar que você invadiu ontem a noite.  
Shaoran sorriu e levantou-se da poltrona. Olhou para Sakura e Fujitaka com olhos sérios e duvidosos.  
- Do que vocês estão falando heim?  
- Eles limparam a cabeça do agente Li. - disse Fujitaka já entendendo tudo.  
- O que? - exclamou Sakura  
- Sempre fazem isso quando uma pessoa descobre mais que o necessário. É um tipo de amnésia.  
- Quer dizer que Shaoran não vai lembrar de nada que aconteceu ontem?  
Fujitaka balançou a cabeça afirmando e passou a encarar um Shaoran perdido no espaço.  
- O que vocês falam não faz sentido...

O sol estava começando a se esconder e Sakura e Shaoran estavam em uma lanchonete da cidade.  
Sakura encarregou-se de explicar todo o caso para Shaoran durante aquela tarde. Ele estava totalmente espantado, não falava nada, apenas escutava atentamente tudo que Sakura tinha a lhe dizer.  
- Eles virão atrás de mim Sakura. - disse Shaoran com os olhos fixos em seu refrigerante. - Tenho certeza de que aqueles caras voltarão para falar comigo.  
- E por que fariam isso? Eles conseguiram o que desejavam: tiraram todas as suas informações que conseguira naquela base ontem a noite.  
- Droga! - Sacudiu a sua cabeça para tentar lembrar de alguma coisa - Eu queria tanto lembrar do que vi ontem a noite, mas...mas...aqueles canalhas vão me pagar caro!  
- É melhor esquecer tudo isso Shaoran...Se você voltar para aquela base eu juro que nunca te perdoarei.  
Shaoran levantou seus olhos para Sakura. Ela falava sério, estava extremamente preocupada e nervosa com aquela situação toda. Não valeria a pena perder a vida sem descobrir nada.  
Bem devagar, apoiou sua mão sobre a mão de Sakura e acariciou-a suavemente da maneira que Sakura gostava. Ela retribuiu a carícia e devolveu um sorriso carinhoso para ele.  
- Acho melhor passar a noite em outro lugar, eu sinto que alguma coisa acontecerá se eu ficar aqui.  
- Se você acha isso Shaoran, então é melhor nos apressarmos.  
Pagaram o lanche e saíram de mãos dadas para o carro. Shaoran sentia que precisava sair daquela cidade o mais rápido possível, e foi o que fez. Deixou Sakura em sua casa e entregou a ela um endereço.  
- O que é isso?  
- É o motel onde passarei essa noite. Fica muito longe daqui Sakura...  
Sakura encarou-o, não acreditava que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo. Sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas novamente porém esforçou-se ao máximo para não deixa-las cair. Shaoran não era apenas seu companheiro de serviço, é mais do que isso. É seu amigo, seu irmão, seu amor, seu amante, sua vida... Sabia que ele pensava o mesmo.  
Shaoran sorriu e continuou:  
- Sakura, não confie em ninguém...  
Foi a última coisa que disse e depois partiu o mais rápido possível.  
O celular de Sakura tocou. Demorou um pouco para atende-lo pois sua mente estava vagando na despedida que acabara de ter.  
- Sakura Kinomoto.  
- Kinomoto, aqui é Fujitaka. Shaoran está com você?  
Sakura ficou quieta. Não sabia o que falar pois Shaoran pediu para ela não avisar ninguém para onde foi.  
Fujitaka percebeu o silêncio da agente e insistiu com a pergunta.  
- Sakura. Onde está o agente Li?  
- Ele...foi embora.  
- O quê?  
- Ele me disse que aqueles homens iriam hoje na casa dele para pega-lo.  
- Mas como? Ele nem tem consciência do que aconteceu ontem.  
- Eu também pensei nisso senhor, mas ele estava muito preocupado e certo do que falava.  
- ...E para onde ele foi?  
- ...eu...não posso falar senhor.  
Sakura escutou Fujitaka suspirar. - Onde você está agente Kinomoto?  
- Em minha casa. Acabei de chegar.  
- Vou busca-la e iremos para a casa de Shaoran para termos certeza se o que o agente Li disse é verdade.  
- Certo. Estarei esperando senhor.  
Não demorou nada e o carro de Fujitaka parou frente ao prédio de Sakura. Antes que pudesse sair do carro, viu a agente aproximar-se e entrar.  
- O que vamos fazer?  
- Vigiar o apartamento de Shaoran. Ficaremos de quarentena esta noite.  
- Certo...

Muito longe dali, Shaoran encostou seu carro ao lado de um motel e desceu. O motel era isolado de tudo, exceto pela estrada e pela grande vegetação que tinha ao redor.  
Já estava escuro, e o que mais queria fazer naquele momento era tomar um bom banho e dormir em paz. Entrou no motel e dirigiu-se ao balcão de recepção pedindo um quarto comum para passar uma noite.

Sakura olhou em seu relógio. 23:00 pm. Estava cansada de ficar escondida no telhado a espera de um movimento naquela rua isolada.  
- Acho que Shaoran se enganou mesmo... - murmurou baixinho para evitar suspeitas.  
- Acho que não... - disse Fujitaka abaixando-se cada vez mais - Olha só, acabou de chegar um carro.  
Sakura levantou um pouco seu pescoço para olhar o tal carro. O que Fujitaka disse era verdade e o carro estacionou na frente do prédio de Shaoran.  
- Olha. - murmurou Sakura mais uma vez.  
Desceram do carro cinco homens, todos de ternos escuros e com armas nas mãos, e entraram no prédio. Fujitaka pegou seu binóculo e apontou para a janela de Shaoran.  
- Shaoran estava certo. - disse ele enquanto olhava no binóculo.  
- O que aconteceu? - Sakura puxou o binóculo para seus olhos e viu os homens vasculhando a casa de Shaoran sem obter sucesso.  
- Acho que eles estão surpresos...  
- Eles saíram! - disse Sakura um pouco desconfiada. Encolheram-se mais e viram aqueles homens entrarem no carro rapidamente e saíram da mesma forma.  
- O que deu neles? - disse Fujitaka levantando-se.  
Sakura também não entendeu, mas repentinamente ela pode enxergar toda a situação. Ela levantou e virou-se para Fujitaka com a respiração ofegante e com os olhos arregalados.  
- Fujitaka, preciso de um helicóptero agora!  
- Pra que?  
- Por favor senhor! Eles foram atrás de Shaoran e irão mata-lo! Eu tenho certeza!  
- Você não vai sozinha Sakura, por favor pode contar comigo!  
Realmente Sakura não poderia ir sozinha, precisava da ajuda de Fujitaka. Concordou com a cabeça e resolveu contar-lhe onde Shaoran estava.

Shaoran estava em seu quarto assistindo TV quando a luz apagou-se repentinamente. Tudo estava muito escuro. Levantou da cama, vestiu seus sapatos e saiu do quarto para resolver este problema. Viu que outras pessoas estavam saindo de seus quartos preocupadas com a escuridão.  
- O que aconteceu? - perguntou uma mulher de meia idade para as demais pessoas porém ninguém soube responder.  
Shaoran desceu com cuidado até a recepção para se informar.  
- Não sei o que houve, o técnico disse que está tudo certo nos cabos e fios do hotel. - foi a resposta que recebeu.  
As poucas pessoas que estavam no motel desceram para a recepção com as mesmas intenções de Shaoran mas não conseguiram nada. Um funcionário entrou correndo no motel e gritava:  
- Venham ver! Venham ver! Tem alguma coisa estranha aqui fora!  
Todos saíram curiosos para ver o que acontecia fora do motel. Shaoran foi atrás daquelas pessoas, estava confuso e um pouco assustado. Mas assustou-se mais quando viu uma enorme luz vindo do céu aproximar-se deles. Shaoran sentiu suas pernas ficarem moles e não conseguia mover um músculo sequer. Todos ficaram parados, apenas olhando. A forte luz parou de brilhar sobre suas cabeças e todos puderam ver uma enorme nave espacial.  
Não muito longe dali, um helicóptero aterrissou na estrada e alguns carros policiais pararam atrás dele. Sakura saltou do helicóptero e ficou paralisada com o que seus olhos viram: uma nave alienígena em cima de algumas poucas pessoas. Mas não tinha tempo o suficiente para ficar observando aquele cenário. Correu na direção do motel o mais rápido que podia enquanto observava a enorme nave brilhar como uma estrela. A luz ficara tão forte a ponto de cegar seus olhos e Sakura parou de correr por um instante. Tapou seus olhos com as mãos e percebeu que a luz havia sumido. Ao abrir os olhos novamente, viu que não foi apenas a luz que se extinguiu, mas também a nave e as pessoas do motel que estavam observando tudo.  
- Não... - Sakura murmurou e continuou a correr em direção ao motel. Atrás dela estavam Fujitaka e outros oficiais do FBI que conviveram aquele momento marcante. - SHAORAN! - Ela entrou no motel e viu que estava tudo escuro e vazio.  
Fujitaka e os oficiais entraram armados e ficaram surpreendidos ao verem que estava vazio. As luzes do motel voltaram a ascender mas tudo continuava quieto. Fujitaka observava o desespero de Sakura em achar Shaoran e resolveu segui-la. Ela abriu a porta do quarto de seu parceiro violentamente e viu que não havia ninguém.  
- ...não... - murmurou Sakura enquanto ajoelhava-se no chão e sentia seus olhos transbordarem de lágrimas - ISTO NÃO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO! - gritava sozinha mas isso não a preocupava nem um pouco naquele momento. - NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!  
Fujitaka assustou-se com o grito de Sakura e correu para ajuda-la.  
- Agente Kinomoto, é melhor irmos embora! - disse Fujitaka ajudando Sakura a se levantar. Mas ela estava fraca. Tombou seu corpo para frente e Fujitaka segurou-a antes que pudesse cair. - Sakura! O que foi? - Ela estava inconsciente, havia desmaiado. - Chamem os paramédicos, rápido!

No dia seguinte, Fujitaka estava na sala de espera do hospital e uma enfermeira avisou que Sakura já poderia receber visitas. Levantou-se e entrou no quarto de Sakura. Ela estava deitada, e seus olhos estavam roxos de tanto chorar. Fujitaka aproximou-se e sorriu.  
- Acharam Shaoran senhor?  
Fujitaka balançou a cabeça negando a pergunta de Sakura. Ela fechou seus olhos e abaixou um pouco sua cabeça.  
- Eu não acredito... - disse ela com a voz rouca e com lágrimas correndo em seu rosto - Nesses sete anos que trabalhamos juntos, eu nunca acreditei no que Shaoran dizia, nunca quis escuta-lo. Ele ainda me disse: Você só vai acreditar em mim quando perder algo extremamente importante de sua vida. E eu neguei! Ele está certo senhor.  
Fujitaka não sabia o que dizer naquele momento. A única coisa que podia fazer era ajudar Sakura a desabafar tudo o que estava entalado em sua garganta para esta se sentir melhor.  
- Nós vamos encontrar Shaoran, Sakura. Pode ter certeza!  
Sakura tentou sorrir mas a dor em seu coração a impedia de fazer isso.  
- E como esta se sentindo? - perguntou Fujitaka.  
- Bem. - foi apenas o que Sakura respondeu. Ela sabia qual seria a próxima pergunta, mas estava com medo de responde-la. Diria a verdade ou teria que mentir?  
- Sakura...O que ocasionou esse seu desmaio?  
Ela acertou em cheio. Não queria mentir para Fujitaka de jeito nenhum mas estava preocupada com a reação dele. Levantou seus olhos para encara-lo e, com a boca semi-aberta, respondeu sinceramente:  
- ...Eu estou grávida.  
Fujitaka não respondeu nada, apenas ficou olhando para os olhos de Sakura. Poderia esperar qualquer coisa, menos aquilo.  
Precisava encontrar Shaoran o mais rápido possível, porém, sabia que não seria nada fácil. Não fazia idéia nem por onde começar a procura-lo...

FIM


End file.
